darkpassageslarpfandomcom-20200216-history
Artificer
Artificer Level 1: Novice Practical Use: Reinforce Category: P Limitation: U Description: Can repair or stabilize basic structures and large devices. Special Use: Reinforce Stone Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: By reinforcing a piece of stone with masonry or mortar, or by polishing it with care, you may imbue any item made of stone with one Resist to any Break or Shatter Effect. This may be used on any type of stone, including Gemforged weapons. The effect fades at sunset (6pm) if unused. It may also be used to strengthen a wall or stone barricade in the event of an attack. Level 2- Apprentice Practical Use: Structural Knowledge Category: P Limitation: U Description: Your knowledge of man made structures is such that you can tell when things are a little off. As such while within such you are unable to be ambushed, always being aware of when other's are near. Also when in the presence of a Marshal, you may make use of an Intuition as per the Advantage; asking a single question for a one word truthful answer or hunch. Special Use: Exploit Weakness Category: P Limitation: TDL Description: You can exploit the weakness in a given structure. With 10 minutes of examination of a building or structure you may point out the means necessary to breach it. Further, with three seconds of concentration you may then strike at an opponent with the Tagline: Shield Pierce or Armor Pierce. This does not require studying a building, this is just a side ability. Level 3 - Journeyman Practical Use: Structural Awareness Category: P Limitation: U Description: When in a structure you have spent at least a full hour in, you are aware of how the building stands and the lights play out within it. As such if anything is off you are immediately aware. You may interact with anyone concealed, invisible or some such. Special Use: Touch of Elegance Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: By spending a minute shining the item about to be used, you magnify (double) the potency of the enhancement used upon that item. This makes it where whatever enhancement is given to a weapon the effect is doubled, a compound place within a type of flatware or utensil is doubled, etc. Level 4 - Master Practical Use: Knowing Eye Category: INF Limitation: U Description: With 10 minutes of examination you can use an item to it's full ability, knowing it's innate talents and uses. Further, items in your hands are protected from any Destruction effects due to your intimate knowledge of craftsmanship. Special Use: Stone Haven Category: A Limitation: OPD Description: If you are within a building with any stone in its foundation or walls, you may create a lock out of the very stone itself. This lock is represented by an "S" in tape on both sides of the door. You must spend 5 minutes imbuing the lock and its various Keystones. The "Keystones" are set to that one specific lock, much like a traditional key and lock setup. Only those with a Keystone in hand may enter or exit the building, which means that if you do not have the Keystone or do not wish to "lock" the door it must remain fully propped open at all times. If the door accidentally shuts, the lock bolts automatically. You may make a number of Keystones equal to your TSL. The Stone Haven fades each night at sunset (6pm) and must be reimbued every night. Level 5 - Grand Master Practical Use: Master's Touch Category: P Limitation: OPD Description: You are able to bolster the innate strength of an item, giving it a permanent 1/daily resist to any Destruction effect. This must be marked on the tag of the item with your initials and date. Further, items may only be protected by this once. Special Use: Reassemble Category: P Limitation: OPE Description: Your innate knowledge of items and the crafting of them is such that you may, with the attendance of Plot, take the pieces of any broken/shattered/destroyed item or artifact, and piece them back together to full semblance. Category:Skills Category:Homecrafter's Guild